Dors mon ange
by Nynaeve-98
Summary: Lors de la Dernière Bataille, Harry sauve une vie, au prix de la sienne... One shot / GW/HP


Voilà mon deuxième OS du genre song-fic. Celui-ci est tout à fait indépendant cependant =D.

_Résumé :_ Durant la Dernière Bataille, à Poudlard, alors qu'il est invisible, Harry est atteint par un sort de Magie Noire destiné à Mrs Weasley qui combat Bellatrix...

One Shot basé sur la chanson de l'Opéra Rock de Mozart (oui, encore ^^), _Dors mon ange_. (peut-être pourriez vous la mettre en même temps pour vous rendre compte du ton de la fiction, quoique je pense l'avoir bien retranscrit... )

Bonne lecture,

Nynaeve.

*-*-*-*

_**Le sourire qui s'allume  
Le regard qui s'embrume  
Et tu t'en vas danser au ciel**_

Partout, ces mots résonnent et la joie regagne les cœurs tandis que l'ont pleure nos morts et que l'on panse nos plaies…

Partout dans ce qui reste de Poudlard, de la demeure de nos plus tendres années, les cris de victoires s'élèvent, les derniers Mangemorts fuient ou sont capturés.

Partout le soulagement éclaire les visages…

Eclaire son visage.

-Harry, murmurai-je dans un sanglot, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste mécanique, habituel et rassurant…

Il est allongé par terre, devant la lisière de la forêt, la tête appuyée sur mes genoux.

Il me sourit un instant, ses gestes se faisant de plus en plus lents.

Il n'y a plus rien à faire, on a tout essayé… Le maléfice qu'il a reçu agit comme un poison le dévorant de l'intérieur, mais je ne peux me résoudre, pas maintenant que la guerre est finie.

_**Tu m'apaises Tu me mens  
Puis tu glisse doucement  
Vers le plus beau des sommeils**_

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Ginny, tout ira bien, je te le promets…

J'essayai de maîtriser mes larmes. Pour lui, pour qu'il ne garde pas cette dernière image de moi. J'essuyai mon visage d'un geste de la main et replaçai mes cheveux dans un semblant d'ordre…

-Tu es belle.

J'hoquetai, riant à moitié.

-Menteur.

Difficilement, il leva la main vers mon visage et je m'approchai pour lui rendre la chose plus aisée.

-Je t'aime Ginny.

Ne réussissant plus à me retenir, je laissai ma peine transparaître sur mon visage en lui murmurant doucement « Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi je t'aime… »

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai bien là où je vais, je l'ai vu, ils seront là, tous avec moi.

Je sentis alors sa main quitter mon visage, je la retins un instant puis accompagnai don mouvement, mes lèvres se posant alors sur les siennes pour la toute dernière fois…

_**Dors mon ange  
Dans l'éternelle candeur  
Dors mon ange  
Le ciel est ta demeure  
Vole mon ange  
La vie est plus douce ailleurs **_

Après ce qui me paru une éternité, la prise de conscience autour de moi se fit brutalement.

-Il est mort, le Survivant est mort…

Ignorant l'agitation qui gagnait à nouveau les combattants, je retournai mon attention sur Harry dont les yeux, comme deux émeraudes me fixaient encore, sans plus aucune étincelle…

Avec un pincement au cœur, je baissai ses paupières, coupant le lien qui le rattachait encore à moi, lui souhaitant de trouver enfin la paix auprès de ceux qui lui avaient tant fait défaut…

*-*-*-*

_**  
Dors, dors, dors, mon ange dors,  
Les cloches sonnent l'Angélus  
Vole, vole, vole,  
C'est mon enfance qui s'envole  
Ce sont mes rêves que l'on viole **_

Deux jours plus tard, ce fut l'enterrement. A Godric's Hallows, près de la tombe de ses parents. Au loin, les cloches sonnaient à la volée…

D'après Hermione, réfugiée dans les bras de mon frère, cela annonçait un mariage chez les moldus… Pourtant, à mon sens, ce son n'avait rien de joyeux, et chaque coup de cloche était un rappel violent de tout ce qui m'avait été arraché ce jour maudit où _il_ m'avait été enlevé.

Tous mes rêves d'enfance et de vie à _ses_ côtés. Brisés.

_**Je suis un funambule  
Suspendue dans la brume  
Je marche sur le fil de tes pas **_

La cérémonie était terminée, enfin. Tous ces mots prononcés sur Harry m'avaient paru creux, bien en deçà de la réalité, et j'avais besoin que tous les curieux et les officiels disparaissent, me laissent, moi, ma famille et tous ceux qui comptaient vraiment pour Harry, tous ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais laissé tombé, nous recueillir enfin en paix.

Ce moment arriva enfin, mes frères et quelques membres de l'AD se chargeant de convaincre les récalcitrants…

Le silence se fit et je me sentie soudain libre. Libre de me laisser aller, d'oublier.

_**  
Je titube, je bascule  
Et je plonge dans l'écume  
Des jours qui me parlent de toi. **_

Je m'agenouillai aux pieds de sa tombe et y posai ma tête, des sanglots silencieux me secouant.

Soudainement, des exclamations de stupeur et d'admiration retentirent dans mon dos et je me décidai à sortir de ma léthargie. Voyant que tous me regardaient, moi, ou plutôt la tombe à mes côtés, je tournai le regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait ma tête quelques secondes au paravent…

_**  
Dors mon ange  
Dans l'éternelle candeur  
Dors mon ange  
Le ciel est ta demeure  
Vole mon ange  
Le temps pansera ma douleur.**_

Un léger sourire étira mon visage, le premier depuis deux jours.

Je souriais, car sur la tombe grise, une petite hirondelle de diamant était gravée.

Plus aucune larme.

Juste ce symbole.

Le symbole de la liberté.

Je parti alors en direction de la sortie du cimetière, heureuse malgré tout, car je savais, où qu'il soit, qu'il était heureux.

*-*-*-*

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé...

biz, Nynaeve.


End file.
